Just like Heaven
by Cristtine
Summary: "-No es por nada, pero Freaky Holmes tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto -comentó con una media sonrisa". Alternative Universe. Teen!lock. Sherlolly.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es de ACD, Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo tomo los personajes y juego con ellos.

**Just Like Heaven.**

_(Cristtine.-)_

* * *

_Todo tiene un comienzo._

_&._

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

Molly no lo entendía.

No entendía como había pasado de ser la chica más popular y con el novio más ardiente de todo Saint Brown, a ser simplemente la _chica-popular-que-fue-botada-en-el-almuerzo_.

No entendía como el desgraciado de Tom Spencer la había engañado por casi cuatro meses con una tal Sky Burban. Una chica con la que _supuestamente_ compartía clases, pero que nunca había sabido de su existencia, hasta esa fatídica hora.

—Terminamos, Molly Hooper —había dicho, quizás demasiado alto y quizás demasiado severo como para que los trecientos ochenta alumnos del instituto se paralizaran a la hora de almuerzo para ver el espectáculo que montaba Tom y su, ahora, ex novia.

—No entiendo —murmuró, aún sin poder procesar lo que su _novio_ decía.

—Eso es lo que ocurre, Molly —dijo y rió. Y no fue una risa agradable, era más bien burlesca—. Tú y esas pequeñas dos neuronas que bailan en tu cerebro, no logran procesar que tú y yo ya no va más. Se acabó.

Y un "_Ohh_" generalizado se escuchó por el casino del instituto.

Luego de eso, había tomado la mano de la pelirroja Burban y se habían marchado del lugar.

Su mejor amiga y segunda más popular, Mary Morstan, dispersó a todos los curiosos y le tomó la mano, arrastrándola por el apabullado casino.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó.

—Lejos.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos se presentaron la siguiente hora.

Apenas salieron del casino, Mary la arrastró a su Mercedes color burdeo y manejaron por minutos hasta llegar a una plaza al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Molly, escúchame —comenzó. La joven asintió levemente, sin mirarla—. Lo que dijo el imbécil de Spencer no tiene razón de ser. Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas y eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco —Molly ahogó un sollozo—. Él no te conocía.

—Quizás tenía razón —murmuró y dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

—¡No! —dijo y la volteó, mirándola directamente—. Molly, Tom fue un absoluto imbécil contigo. Siempre vio esa parte de chica popular, pero nunca se dio el trabajo de conocerte verdaderamente. Escúchame bien, Molly Hooper, no te merece. Siempre fuiste mucha mujer para él.

—¿Y por eso me dejó por esa Sky Burban?

—Quizás sea la presidenta del club audiovisual, pero sé que es una zorra por excelencia.

—¿Qué? —Molly parpadeó, confusa.

—Estuviste casi siete meses con él y no te acostaste con Tom, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Cierto —afirmó.

—Burban quizás se vea como la típica chica nerd y sin muchos amigos, pero fuera del instituto es una suripanta. John me lo dijo.

—Entonces, según lo que dices, ¿Tom me dejó porque Sky Burban le abrió las piernas antes que yo? —y sonó dolida.

—No quería decir eso, pero sí.

—Imbécil —murmuró y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

—Molls, calma, ¿vale? —Mary le tendió un pañuelo—. Cancelaré mi cita con John y tendremos una pijamada de emergencia. Solo nosotras, helado y muchas películas.

—Mary —sollozó y sonrió de medio lado—, eres una gran amiga —la muchacha del pelo rubio sonrió.

—Para eso estamos.

* * *

Mary Morstan vivía en la parte semi acaudalada de la ciudad. Sus padres eran ingenieros y tenían una pequeña empresa que era bastante rentable. Mary era hija única, así que Molly era como su hermana.

La madre de Mary las recibió y automáticamente se preocupó al ver el deplorable estado de la muchacha del cabello castaño.

—Molly, querida ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, abrazándola apenas entró a la estancia.

—Tom Spencer terminó con ella a la hora del almuerzo —respondió su hija—. No fue algo muy agradable.

—Oh, pobrecilla.

—La invité a quedarse, ¿puedo?

—Claro, no hay problema —la Señora Morstan sonrió—. Puedes usar el teléfono de la cocina para llamar a tus padres.

—Gracias —dijo y sonó sincero.

* * *

—_¡Hola! Hablas con la contestadora de la familia Hooper. En este momento no nos encontramos en casa, pero puedes dejar tu mensaje después del beep. ¡Gracias!._

—Mamá, soy yo, Molly. Mary me invitó a quedarme a dormir a su casa, tenemos que hacer un… eh… trabajo de biología para el instituto —mintió y sonó convincente. No podría decirle a su madre sobre su quiebre con Tom porque, primero, no sabían de que ella y Tom salían y, segundo, las citas estaban prohibidas hasta la universidad—. Llegaré mañana en la tarde. Te quiero —y cortó.

A eso de las ocho, cenaron comida china y vieron una telenovela estadounidense llamada Days of our Lives. La madre de Mary era fanática de ese programa, así que durante una hora, estuvieron pendientes de los Hortons y los Bradys.

Mary estuvo casi una hora hablando con John por teléfono, así que Molly dio las buenas noches y se fue a la habitación de su amiga. Necesitaba pensar y estar sola unos momentos.

Grave error.

Apenas cerró la puerta de la alcoba, las lágrimas que había aguantado durante casi toda la tarde, afloraron rápidamente. La pena y el dolor le cruzaron el pecho tan fuertemente que tuvo que sentarse de rodillas en el piso alfombrado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría en pedacitos.

Tom había sido su prototipo de chico perfecto. Y había sido su primer amor. Y según los tantos libros románticos que había leído, el primer amor, era el amor verdadero. Tom no había sido amable con ella cuando terminaron. Y la había cambiado por la chica menos popular y la más zorra de todo Saint Brown.

Si no lo negaba, no le dolía el hecho de que tenía roto el corazón, sino que, además, le habían roto el ego. Y eso le dolía mucho más.

_Una mujer con un ego roto es igualmente de peligrosa que una mujer armada_, le había dicho su abuela una vez.

Con dificultad, se levantó y se acostó encima de la colcha en la cama de su amiga. Las lágrimas ya no eran de pena, sino de rabia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, John fue a buscarlas para ir al instituto.

Mary le prestó un vestido color burdeo y zapatos a juego. La maquilló y la peinó. Al finalizar, la abrazó fuertemente.

—Hoy será nuestro mejor día ¿Okay?

—Okay —respondió con una media sonrisa.

John las esperaba con la puerta del Mercedes abierta. Saludó a Mary con un beso y abrazó a Mary fuertemente.

—Cuando quieras, los chicos de la banda podemos ir y destrozarle la cara a Spencer. Tu solo dinos —dijo y Molly rio.

—Gracias, John.

—Para eso estamos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Mary se fue de copiloto, así que Molly se sentó atrás. El novio de su amiga le tendió un bagel y lo aceptó gustosa.

John Watson había llegado a Saint Brown hace tres años. Mary siempre había sido el tipo de chica que solamente salía con deportistas o chicos populares de otros institutos. De hecho, antes de sentar cabeza con John, no solía tener la mejor de las reputaciones dentro del mundo estudiantil. Aunque nunca se había acostado con nadie, siempre corrían rumores sobre sus conquistas.

John era rubio, al igual que su amiga, y tocaba el clarinete en la banda escolar. Mary lo había conocido a la hora del almuerzo, luego de que, sin querer, le había derramado el té helado en la camisa institucional.

Por alguna extraña razón, Mary se había quedado prendada en los ojos del chico y, al parecer, a John le gustaba desde que había llegado. Pero siempre había sido un imposible para él.

Así que cuando John y Mary aparecieron tomados de la mano un día lunes, fue sorpresivo hasta para Molly.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al instituto esa mañana, había algo extraño.

A la entrada del instituto, había un tumulto de personas agitadas que gritaban y se movían de un lado a otro.

—¿Pelea? —preguntó Mary a su novio.

—Pelea —afirmó y se apresuró en bajar del automóvil de su chica—. Quédense aquí, iré a ver qué sucede.

John se bajó del auto y caminó rápidamente hacia el tumulto de personas que ahí se encontraban.

Molly iba decir algo, cuando su amiga gritó:

—¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA! —exclamó y bajó rápidamente del carro.

La joven se quedó en el auto, perpleja. Al parecer, John se había involucrado en la pelea.

Estaba por bajarse, cuando el director y varios profesores llegaron a controlar toda la situación. Mary llegó corriendo a su lado.

—A que no sabes —dijo, mientras tomaba su bolso y el de John.

—¿Qué cosa? —curioseó, bajándose del coche y encaminándose con su amiga hacia el instituto.

—Le estaban pegando a Spencer —respondió, con la emoción destilando por la voz.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó y Mary la hizo callar.

—Eso mismo —dijo, mientras entraban al pasillo del instituto. Varios alumnos se voltearon al ver a Molly. Podía escuchar los murmullos. Sabía que hablaban de ella.

—¿Y John porqué se involucró en la pelea? —pregunto, cuando estaban casi por llegar a sus casilleros.

—El amigo de John le estaba propinando la golpiza a Spencer —susurró, como si fuera un secreto—. Por eso se involucró.

—¿Cuál de todos los amigos de él?

—_Freaky Holmes_ lo golpeó.

La sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de la joven. De todos los hombres en el universo, Sherlock Holmes tenía que ser.

* * *

Ojalá que les guste esta nueva historia. No estoy muy familiarizada con el teen!lock, pero trataré de que sus personalidades se ajusten bastante al canon. Mis disculpas de ante mano por el AU y ciertos OoC que puedan haber. "La vida secreta de Molly" trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible.

Un abrazo enorme!

**Cris.**


End file.
